Only Have Eyes For Me
by chibi-onna1
Summary: Clingy!Heichou, Insanely!Jealous!Possessive!Heichou and Oblivious!Eren. That's it, really. XD Rating changed due to chapter 3.
1. 1

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin is owned by Isayama-sensei who will never notice me. Ever.

* * *

**A/N:** Clingy!Heichou. It was my headcanon and I never knew it was until I read this doujin: jaeger. co. vu/post/ 61632442550 (just get rid of the spaces). Plus Insanely!Jealous!Heichou (because I saw a prompt some time ago, and I only remembered it moments before I wrote this thing, I'm sorry I forgot who posted it. If OP sees this, I hope you like it…) This will be a series of continuous shorts, but each drabble-ish chapter can stand alone. Each chapter will be really short. I've said it twice, so you can't say I didn't warn you… (I don't write as often as I used to, so I will add chapters only when the inspiration strikes. RL is killing me.)

Also, please don't forget to review on your way out. Thanks~!

* * *

**Only Have Eyes For Me**

* * *

**1**

* * *

Levi absolutely abhorred the look on Eren's face.

He hated how it lit up the boy's features with life and enthusiasm for the most trivial of things. It was unnecessary and it made him look stupidly like a love-sick puppy. And more importantly…

_It wasn't directed at him._

The muscles in his hand tensed, slightly wrinkling the document he happened to have in his hand when a random soldier delivered the summons to the brat currently helping him out with his paperwork. He watched with growing annoyance as Eren read through the missive, the latter's eyes wide and giddy. Levi could've sworn he saw sparkles in them. He felt an irrational repulsion towards sparkles right then.

"Heichou! Heichou! Danchou invited me to have dinner in his quarters tonight! He said we're gonna talk about something, but he didn't mention what it is. Can I go?"

It was obvious that he couldn't contain himself, fidgeting all over the place like a girl who was just asked out by the object of her affections.

_Disgusting._

"Erwin outranks me, so obviously, you'll go. It's practically an order. Why are you even asking me?! And it's 'May I', not 'Can I'. Stupid brat," he bit out, brow furrowed, sharp eyes focused on the semi-crumpled paper whose words had yet to register since five minutes ago.

He could see from the corner of his eyes how Eren visibly deflated at the hostility in his voice.

"But Heichou is my keeper," Eren smiled, though not as brightly as he usually does.

The knot between Levi's brows loosened imperceptibly.

"Make sure to wash your hands before you eat."

The smile regained its usual shine. Eren bounded off excitedly after saying that he needed to go and get ready and bade Levi a cheerful, _'See you later, Heichou!'_

The silence in the near-empty office was disturbed by a quiet voice full of contempt.

"What the hell do you need to get ready for? It's not even a fucking date. Tch."

* * *

**A/N:** I did warn you that it would be short. I AM SO SORRY


	2. 2

**2**

* * *

Levi adjusted his gear before casually leaning against the wall, his cool and carefree stance belying the razor-sharp alertness present in his steel-gray eyes. His form was enveloped in darkness, which was ideal for him, really, because his objective was to observe without being detected. He refused to use the term 'spying' because it made his endeavour sound so petty and Levi was anything but. Not that any passer-by would actually see him this fine evening, except maybe if they happened to look up as they strolled outside the commander's side of the building.

Three quick raps. His eyebrow twitches. So it starts.

_Too quick. Too enthusiastic._

Empty pleasantries. Idle chatter. Nothing happening.

The minutes stretched into an hour._ Why am I here?_ Levi closed his eyes.

Giddy laughter. A gasp of delight. A pleasured moan.

His eyes snapped open.

"You really like this, don't you?" _Teasing. Indulgent._

"Danchouuuuuuu…." _Whining. Desirous._

Small rocks fell to the ground three stories down, a testament to humanity's greatest strength gripping at one of the fortress's small crevices, a handhold unintentionally made larger by thoughtlessly misdirected energy.

"There's more where that came from." _Seductive._

"P-please stop teasing me…" _Wanton._

A thin film of crimson slid over his vision, and Levi only needed less than a moment to barge in through the open window, blades out and ready. He didn't even recall unsheathing them.

"H-heichou!" _Startled. Good._

Erwin didn't even bat an eye, the bastard. "You're just in time for dessert," he said.

He was ignored.

"Erwin and I are gonna have a little talk. Go to my room and stay there." Disobedience was never an option. Still, Eren was reluctant.

"Stop making that face. Bring your food." Levi's stormy glare never left Erwin's amused eyes. Eren almost stumbled over himself to do his captain's bidding. The door clicked closed and the pattering of footsteps faded away. Levi remained unmoving for several beats, reining in the blind rage rolling out of him in waves. Finally schooling his features into barely tolerant annoyance, he re-sheathed his blades and sat on the chair that Eren just vacated.

As soon as he was settled, Erwin saw it fit to start. "So Levi," he intoned, voice amiable, "To what do I owe this visit?" The neutral lilt of innocence did not match the mischief glinting in those eyes.

Levi went straight to the point. He hated bullshit, and Erwin's was the absolute worst.

"You knew I was there."

Erwin smiled, but said nothing.

"You did it on purpose."

The devil incarnate grinned in the face of accusation.

"Eren is **_MINE_**."

The infernal grin widened despite the vitriol he received; then finally, a reply.

"Of course."


	3. 3

**3**

* * *

Levi forcefully made his way to his own chambers—no, he was **_not_** stomping,**_HOW DARE YOU_**—his ears slightly ringing from the potency of his anger. He slammed the door open, startling the boy sitting at the foot of his bed. Without missing a beat, he closed the door behind him with just as much strength before stalking over, shedding his gear, boots, and straps with practiced ease as he went. Levi's movements flowed seamlessly into each other more so than usual, and that's when Eren knew _exactly_ how much the captain had to be appeased.

Levi swooped down on him like an avenging angel, and _by god_, Eren thinks, _he was beautiful_. Levi's hand came up to the back of Eren's head, fingers tangling themselves in the messy hair as he feasted on his lips, devouring the plump flesh like a man starved for days on end. He bit, sucked, and licked furiously at the pliant mouth, his tongue delving into the wet cavern sweetened with the flavour of rich dark chocolate that Eren had consumed mere moments ago.

Their mouths parted after a seeming eternity, a thin trail of saliva bridging the small distance as they finally broke for air, their need to taste each other taking precedence over the trivial necessity of breathing. Eren was left flushed and panting, eyes dilated with delicious desire for Levi. All for him.

_Only for him._

Levi felt a smug sense of vindication at the thought. He skimmed his teeth along the incline of Eren's jaw, nipping lightly down his delectable neck before biting down at the junction where it met a strong shoulder. He sucked viciously, but gently laved at the abused skin in an almost-apology at the end of it. Satisfied that the forming bruise would be there for quite a while, his mouth sought Eren's once more, his tongue itching to fuck the willing mouth, over and over until his lungs threatened to give out. He ripped off the brat's loose shirt followed by his own as they both gasped for air, immediately throwing them to the side, unmindful of the mess he was making because nothing could possibly be more important than this right now.

He urged Eren to move further up on the bed, pushing the heaving chest lightly and following with now both his knees on the mattress. His fingers traced invisible patterns on the supple young flesh before making its way to a hardened nub, flicking it absently as he watched the other's face through it all.

"Heichou—_ahn_!"

His title died on Eren's lips as he sucked on the neglected nipple, twisting and pulling at the other while his left hand continued to slide over the hard muscles of the boy's abs, feeling them ripple under his touch. Eren's hands practically flew from their perch on the sheets, his right hugging his lover's head to his chest and his left gripping at his captain's shoulder. Eren's mind was in a haze, and he was startled by the cold air biting at his now exposed erection—_when did that happen_, he thought, but it wasn't important so he left it alone and focused on the delicious friction from the hand pumping him lazily. His grip on his captain became lax and his hands fell on his sides. Levi's ministrations on his chest had stopped, and the stormy eyes were now intently watching his face. Sensing the heavy gaze, Eren opened his lids to half-mast and stared right back, his turquoise eyes gleaming almost unnaturally in the sparse light provided by a flickering candle and the moonlight shining through the open window.

"Heichouuuuu…"

_Yes, Eren, whine for me. Never for anybody else._

Levi's hand was steady in its rhythm as he sat back on his haunches, delivering the torturous pleasure, agonizing in its slowness but welcomed all the same.

"P-please stop teasing me…"

_I'm the only one allowed to tease you like this. Nobody else but me._

Eren's hands raised themselves over his head, moving them under the small pile of pillows. Gaze unfaltering, he held his captain's stare as he uncapped the bottle of oil he found there, smearing a generous amount on his fingers before preparing himself for what was to come.

Eren looked best like that, hair splayed over his wrinkled sheets, cheeks a pretty pink hue, vibrant eyes teeming with desire, breath shallow as he touched himself, fingers disappearing and reappearing from his own twitching hole. Deeming himself ready after a while of this, he spread his legs, hands holding his own thighs far apart. Levi licked his lips.

"_Haaah haaaah_ Heichouuuuu _nnnnnnn_ please fuck me."

_This kid is fucking dangerous in ways he's not even aware of..._

Humanity's Strongest didn't think anyone would be able to resist. And who was he to refuse after such an invitation?

He quickly grabbed the oil and poured some on his aching shaft before aligning himself and pushing in slowly to let his younger lover adjust to his length and girth. Even with a thorough preparation, it's always difficult at first because of his size. Eren moaned, the sound of his voice shooting straight to Levi's groin, making it twitch as he rubbed at Eren's insides. Eren's hands moved up to the wooden rails of the headboard and stayed there, holding on for dear life as Levi gradually picked up the pace. He jerked off his lover in time with his thrusts and Eren mewled and gasped and panted, drool dripping from the side of his mouth from the assault on his senses. Levi raised Eren's hips from the bed, almost bending him in half in pursuing a better angle and was rewarded by a long keening moan as he hit his lover's prostrate over and over.

"You're mine, Eren. Say it."

"_Ahhhh_ Heichou _nnnnngh_ yours _ahhhhhnnn_"

"Only mine."

"Always _hahhhh_ yoursssss"

They climbed their climax together, Eren releasing all over their stomachs and Levi's hand; Levi filling Eren with his essence to the brim, some of it spilling out because he came so hard.

Spent, Levi collapsed on Eren, their bodies still joined. He tilted his head up just as Eren tilted his own down, their tongues meeting before their lips even touched. Parting with a wet smack and a couple of chaste smooches, they both sighed, Levi reaching for the blanket to cover them both.

"Aren't we cleaning up before we sleep?" Eren asked sleepily, his tone like an inquiring child's and Levi can't help but think that it was just so cute.

"First thing tomorrow." He really was spoiling him rotten.

"But you don't like being all sticky," Eren yawned and rubbed at his eye—_too cute_, Levi thinks— before snuggling closer (if that was even possible) to Levi and cozily enveloping him with his arms as Levi did the same.

"Ssshhh. Tomorrow." Levi nuzzled Eren's neck.

"Mmkay."

* * *

**A/N:** There you have it, folks. And replies for unsigned reviewers:

**Guest:** Thank you! I'm glad you think so! Here, have an update! XD

**Guest2:** Awww, thanks! I hope you like this one, too. XD


End file.
